


empire

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Theater-themed
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Kai, Seulgi, dalam teater tanpa tragedi.





	1. burn me, burn us

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: penulis tidak mengklaim elemen-elemen yang digunakan dalam karya ini: foto yang digunakan, grup yang berafiliasi, dan tokoh-tokohnya. semua yang penulis tulis murni untuk hiburan semata, tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari penulisan karya ini.


	2. burn

## an empire  
is burning

explosion of love. are we worthy?  
in fire people show revenge,  
in smoke those who revenge seek satisfaction,  
on throne, the satisfied feed their soul.  
we are drunk on love. we revenge them.  
we are worthy.  
zeus and hera.  
we rule those who revenge.

*

## terbakarnya  
kekaisaran

ledakan kasih. pantaskah kita, atau tidak?  
dalam api orang-orang menunjukkan pembalasan dendam,  
dalam asap mereka mencari kepuasan,  
pada tahta, mereka yang terpuaskan menyuapi jiwa-jiwa mereka.  
kita dimabuk kasih. kita membalaskan dendam mereka.  
kita pantas.  
zeus dan hera.  
kita memerintah para pembalas dendam.


	3. fire

## ACT 1

**fire**

[script]

SG : “Katamu aku adalah dewi. Ratu panggung ini.”

JI : “Ya. Kau ratunya.”

SG : “Maka kaulah rajanya?”

JI : “Tentu saja. Ini tahtaku. Apa yang kautunggu? Kita Zeus dan Hera panggung ini. Biarkan cahaya menghujani, mari mulai pertunjukannya.”

SG : “Para pembalas dendam? Para pendendam kasih? Para pemberontak nasib?”

JI : “Cahaya yang menghujani adalah api. Biarkan mereka tenggelam dalam asap. Cinta, kasih, panggung, cahaya, semua milik kita. Api kasih membara, dunia runtuh tak mengapa.”

[scene]

Seulgi menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang berjuntai di tepi panggung. Seluruh ruangan gelap kecuali panggung tersebut. Kebanyakan kru telah pulang, dan teman-temannya yang akan mengadakan konser besar besok hari pun sudah beristirahat. Sebagian sudah ada yang tidur di van. Namun Seulgi masih memakai mic-nya, rambutnya masih terikat tinggi dan basah karena keringat gara-gara _rehearsal_ tiga jam penuh. Ia belum punya hasrat untuk beranjak.

“Hei.” Sebuah tangan menyapa pundaknya. Seulgi mendongak. Jongin seperti ingin tersenyum padanya, tetapi ditahannya. Lelaki itu lantas mengulurkan tangannya. “Ayo pulang. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini.”

“Bukan sesuatu yang penting.” Seulgi mengangkat bahu, mengabaikan tangan Jongin.

Jongin kemudian duduk di sisinya, sama-sama berjuntai kaki. “Kalau kau berdiam diri terlalu lama, itu artinya penting sekali.”

Seulgi tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng. “Aku suka melihat panggung, kursi penonton yang kosong, lalu mengingat seberapa jauh aku sudah berjalan.” Lantas ia menoleh, memandang Jongin, lalu semua kata-katanya tertahan. Mata Jongin begitu jernih, wajahnya menyiratkan kelelahan, rambutnya juga agak basah, tetapi senyum simpulnya mengatakan hal yang luar biasa berlawanan. Seulgi tidak dapat menahan gejolak yang ada dalam dadanya, yang telah ada sejak berbulan-bulan lalu, yang muncul begitu saja, yang datang karena pesona-pesona Jongin baik sebagai dirinya sendiri maupun profesionalismenya sebagai Kai, yang begitu nyata tetapi berusaha ia abaikan.

Namun rasa selalu menemukan jalannya kembali.

Seulgi langsung mengalihkan pandangan.

“Aku tidak menyangka kau cukup melankolis untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Kupikir kau orangnya spontan.”

“Apakah semua orang cuma punya satu sisi?”

“Ah, benar.” Jongin pun mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi, “Pulang sekarang, yuk. Sebentar lagi mereka juga akan mematikan lampu panggung.”

“Duluan saja.”

“Aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu sendirian.”

Perempuan itu tertawa renyah lagi, tetapi begitu pelan. “Dan apakah artinya itu?”

“Artinya, ya seperti itu.” Jongin berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya untuk Seulgi. “Ada sedikit rasa sentimental soal itu.”

Seulgi mendongak. “Apa itu?”

Jongin bersikeras memberikan tangannya. “Aku meninggalkanmu dengan debut duluan. Jadi sebaiknya aku berjalan untuk mengimbangimu sekarang.” Sesaat, ada tawa segar meluncur dari bibir Jongin. Seulgi tertegun, tangannya secara alamiah meraih tangan Jongin. “Berjalan bersama-sama. Aku tidak ingin kau sendirian.”

“Apakah itu tidak terlalu berlebihan, Kim Jongin? Aku tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu.”

“Aku, ya. Makanya, ayo jalan sama-sama.”

Jongin tak melepaskan tangan Seulgi ketika melintasi panggung, turun ke _backstage_, lalu melintasi ruang-ruang ganti yang tertutup rapat dan lorong yang gelap.


	4. smoke

## ACT 2

**smoke**

[script]

SG : “Baik, aku Ratumu. Tapi aku Ratu yang berapi-api. Aku bisa membakar para petualang takdir, pengkhianat nasib. Api Hephaestus membara di tanganku.”

JI : “Bagaimana pun dirimu, kuterima. Aku pun bisa bermandikan air Poseidon, bara Hephaestus, sinar bulan Artemis.”

SG : “Maka asapku akan membenamkan penggelora panggung yang berkhianat.”

JI : “Biar, biarkan itu. Lepaskan saja. Asap dapat meruntuhkan panggung, apapun itu. Aku takkan peduli. Yang terpenting, kau Ratuku.”

SG : “Apiku dapat membakar kita berdua di permainan yang kaumulai. Aku takkan bisa berhenti. Api ini menyala selamanya.”

JI : “Lantas? Bara api kasihlah yang kita butuhkan.”

[scene]

Seulgi berjalan berbalik memunggungi Jongin.

“Seulgi-ah!” teriak Jongin, tak bisa menahan kekesalan.

“Lalu kau mau apa? Aku tidak boleh menggunakan koreografiku gara-gara usulanmu. Kautahu aku kurang tidur satu minggu untuk memantapkannya!” Ia berhenti, menghadap Jongin. “Aku juga ingin melakukan hal sepertimu! Katamu kita harus berjalan bersama-sama, tapi kau cuma memenangkan egomu sendiri!”

Jongin berjalan cepat ke hadapan Seulgi, Seulgi segera berbalik lagi tetapi Jongin dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Seulgi memberontak, tetapi berhenti berjalan.

“Kau tidak cerita.”

Seulgi diam saja, bibirnya masih terkatup rapat.

“Aku minta maaf.”

“Apalagi yang bisa kita ubah? Ini sudah _rehearsal_. Kau mengacaukan duet pertama kita.”

“Buat kejutan,” simpul Jongin tanpa ba-bi-bu.

“Maksudmu?”

“Kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan. Masukkan gerakanmu, itu kejutan panggung kita. Aku akan mengikutimu.”

“Mana sempat! Besok kita tampil!”

“Kita pulang sekarang. Latihan berdua di studioku. Kita bisa melakukannya.”

Seulgi meneguk ludah.

“Kau adalah penari cerdas yang bisa melakukan banyak hal dalam waktu singkat. Aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya.”

“Kau juga percaya aku bisa memaafkanmu?”

Jongin tercekat. Namun instingnya maju, membuatnya mengangguk.

Seulgi berbalik, berjalan dengan lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. “Cepat.”


	5. earth

## ACT 3

**earth**

[script]

SG : “Lihat. Para pemburu kembali ke panggung.”

JI : “Biar asap butakan mereka.”

SG : “Jika mereka merebutku?”

JI : “Kau punya banyak kekuatan untuk memberontak. Asap yang membutakan, dalam bayang-bayang tanpa cahaya, apapun yang terjadi, kau tetaplah Hera. Hera-ku.”

[scene]

Seulgi kira acara bincang-bincang itu berakhir di situ, tetapi sang pembawa acara malah membawa kejutan lain untuknya. “Ayo, kalian berdua, nyanyikan satu lagu yang kalian sama-sama sukai. Silakan, sebagai penutup.”

Ia memandang Jongin, ingin tertawa. Jongin mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu lelaki itu mengangguk. Jongin turun dari kursinya, maju beberapa langkah. Seulgi menyadari lagu yang belakangan sering Jongin putar saat mereka latihan bersama atau berkumpul. Bukan sebuah lagu baru, Jongin mengetahuinya secara tak sengaja saat ke kafe dan dia langsung menyukainya.

Meski tanpa musik pengiring, Jongin memulai lagu itu, “_Oh, there she goes again, every morning it's the same_ ....” Imagination, milik Shawn Mendes.

Seulgi mengetahuinya, pernah memasukkan lagu ini ke daftar putar favoritnya, terlebih ketika bersama Jongin, lelaki itu sering memutarnya. Ia melanjutkan bagian berikutnya, mereka bersahut-sahutan, terkadang menyanyikannya bersama. Tak peduli pada apapun, seolah-olah di panggung hanya ada dirinya dan Jongin. Pun pada komentar-komentar yang akan datang kelak. Biarkan saja.

Hingga ke bagian terakhir, mereka pun menyanyikannya berbarengan, “_Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you_ ....”

Lampu kamera meredup, kemudian mati seluruhnya. Jongin maju lalu memeluk Seulgi. Seulgi menyambutnya tanpa ragu-ragu sembari tersenyum kecil. Sekali lagi, ia tak peduli pada apapun. Di sini ada Jongin, dirinya, dan lagu yang mereka sukai bersama.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: aku.......aku bahkan ga tau ini apa *facepalms*
> 
> the other thing is ... i have this kind of artistic sight ....... pas aku ngeliat-liat berbagai stage presence jongin yang legendaris dari exoplanet .... waktu itu kepikirannya, "i must write something related to greek/roman theater" gitu ...... apalagi seulgi kan posisinya sama-sama main dancer, jadi pas.
> 
> as a note, aku memang punya semacem rasa suka tersendiri ke tema-tema pentas teater yunani/romawi (soalnya aku pernah di fandom percy jackson dkk). dari dulu tuh pengen ngangkat tema teater-teater gitu tapi belum kesampean. tiba-tiba liat di teel twitter, kumpulan foto-foto jongin pas manggung, i was so much in awe that time, langsung kepikiran "he is the one. he is the one pokoknya!!!!" dan bersikeras bahwa tema ini harus kewujud lewat kai/seulgi
> 
> so, here it is. anggep aja atasnya itu adalah skrip yang dimainkan di teater (yang settingnya anggep aja kayak foto di chapter sebelum ini), dan di bawahnya adalah representasi dari apa yang ditulis di skrip. how?
> 
> jadi...............semoga in a way or another, bisa menghibur huhu terima kasih banyak!!!!!!!!


End file.
